Saranghae
by riz-l
Summary: [Sequel Up]. Saranghae's Series. Sehun dan Jongin adalah Puzzle. KAIHUN GS.
1. Chapter 1

Oneshot

.

.

.

.

.

Cast

Kim Jong In as Namja

Oh Se Hun as Yeoja

Other EXO members

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja putih tinggi dengan rambut yang digelung ke atas tengah berkutat di dapur. Tangan lentiknya begitu terampil memegang pisau dan memotong motong sayuran. Sesekali ia mencicipi masakannya dan tersenyum saat rasanya sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

" Eommaa ", sebuah suara kecil parau membuat yeoja itu menghentikan kegiatanya. Ia beralih pada sorang anak laki laki berusia tiga tahunan yang sedang berdiri sambil mengucek matanya.

" Jonghun sudah bangun, sayang ", katanya pada anak laki laki itu lembut. Senyum mengembang dari bibirnya melihat tingkah sang anak yang selalu saja menggemaskan setiap bangun tidur.

Yeoja itu kemudian menghampiri dan membawa sang anak ke dalam gendongannya dan mengecup pipi gembulnya.

" Ayo, Jonghun mandi lalu sarapan. Eomma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan jagoan eomma yang paling tampan ", katanya pada sang anak yang tampak nyaman berada dalam gendongannya.

Anak laki laki itu, Jonghun, menggeleng pelan. " Ani. Aku mau mandi sama eomma ", katanya manja.

Yeoja yang dipanggil eomma itu tersenyum. Kadang kadang anaknya memang sangat manja. " Baiklah. Ayo eomma mandikan ", jawab yeoja itu yang membuat sang anak tersenyum senang sambil mengecup pipinya dan berucap sayang.

.

.

Setelah selesai memandikan dan mendandani anaknya, Sehun, yeoja itu membawa anaknya sarapan kemudian menyiapkan bekal untuk dibawa Jonghun sekolah. Meskipun usia Jonghun masih tiga tahun, Jonghun memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata rata sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk memasukkan Jonghun ke sekolah lebih awal.

Sehun memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam tas Jonghun. Membekali Jonghun membuat Sehun dapat mencegah Jonghun membeli sembarang makanan yang dapat membuatnya sakit nantinya.

" Chaa,, semuanya sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat, pasien pasien eomma sudah menunggu ", Sehun berkata pada Jonghun

Jonghun mengangguk. " Ayo eomma", katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

" Ah ya eomma, nanti pulang sekolah nanti eomma jemput Sehun dan kita ke rumah Baekhyun ahjumma ya, aku ingin bertemu Chanhyun ", pinta Jonghun pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. " Tentu saja boleh. Jonghun sangat rindu pada Chanhyun ne? ", Jonghun mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

" Terima kasih eomma. Aku sayang eomma ", Jonghun memeluk Sehun erat yang dibalas Sehun dengan tak kalah eratnya

.

.

Sehun mengantar Jonghun ke sekolah terlebih dahulu baru kemudian ia pergi ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sehun adalah seorang dokter muda. Sehun bersyukur, Ia tak pernah hidup kekurangan. Ia juga punya sahabat sahabat yang selalu di sampingnya. Terlebih ia punya Jonghun, nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berkulit tan tengah berjalan di sebuah koridor gedung perkantoran mewah. Orang orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang koridor membungkuk memberi hormat. Pria itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya tampak dingin. Disisi lain, ia begitu berwibawa.

Pria itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang luas dimana sudah ada puluhan orang yang tengah duduk melingkar di dalamnya. Orang orang itu menunggunya. Menunggunya untuk memimpin rapat direksi. Ya, pria itu, Kim Jongin, direktur perusahaan elektronik raksasa di Korea.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja pulang dari studinya di Inggris dan dengan seenaknya appanya langsung memintanya jadi direktur dan memimpin rapat besar seperti tadi. Benar benar menguras energinya. Setidaknya ia ingin appanya membiarkannya bersitirahat walaupun hanya sehari saja.

Jongin membuka handphonya. Ia tersenyum memandang wajah cantik yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Wajah yeoja yang jadi cinta pertamanya. Yeoja yang beberapa tahun terakhir tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya. Yeoja yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa berpaling karena Jongin amat sangat mencintainya.

Jongin mejamkan matanya kemudian berbisik pelan, " Aku,,, merindukanmu ... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sibuk memeriksa kondisi pasiennya. Senyum terbingkai indah di bibirnya. Ia bertanya ramah apa saja yang dirasakan pasien pasiennya itu hingga handphone di kantungnya bergetar. Ah, sudah jam sepuluh, waktunya Jonghun pulang. Sehun bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan melesat menjemput jagoan kecilnya. Sehun takut, Jonghun mudah sekali pergi kemana mana jika ia tidak cepat datang.

.

Sehun sampai di sekolah Jonghun. Dilihatnya sang putra tengah berjongkok menunggunya tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Sehun tersenyum dan segera turun dari mobil untuk menghampiri Jonghun.

.

" Jonghun ah,, " , panggil Sehun membuat Jonghun mendongakkan kepalanya

" Eomma! ", teriak Jonghun senang. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sang ibu yang langsung menggendongnya.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu,, eum? ", tanya Sehun

" Hari ini kereen sekali eomma,, Jonghun belajar menghitung dan Jonghun sangat suka itu ", jawab Jonghun semangat. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Benar benar sama, pikirnya.

" Ah ya eomma, eomma jadi mengantar Jonghun ke tempat Baekhyun ahjumma kan? ", tanya Jonghun

" Tentu saja. Eomma sudah menelpon ahjumma tadi. Ahjumma bilang ia dan Chanhyun ada di cafe. Jonghun mau tetap mau? ", Sehun bertanya, meyakinkan putranya.

Jonghun mengangguk semangat. " Mau eomma,, dimanapun, Jonghun sudah tidak sabar bermain dengan Chanhyun "

Akhirnya Sehun mengantar Jonghun ke cafe milik Baekhyun, sahabatnya. Baekhyun biasa mengawasi Cafenya secara langsung. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun sering berada di Cafe bersama Chanhyun, putranya.

.

Sesampainya di cafe, Jonghun langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam sambil berteriak memanggil manggil Chanhyun. Seolah mengerti, Chanhyun, balita berusia satu tahun itu bergerak gerak gelisah dari gendongan Ibunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Jonghun berlari menghampirinya, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Chanhyun yang ada di gendongannya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang berjalan menghampirinya di belakang Jonghun

" Pagi Sehuna,, " , sapanya ceria

" Pagi eonni ", jawab Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Chanhyun gemas. Yang dicubit tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gusi gusi yang bahkan belum ditumbuhi gigi.

" Maaf merepotkanmu eonni. Jonghun sangat rindu dengan Chanhyun dan terus meminta bertemu dengan Chanhyun "

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. " Tak apa, Jonghun sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Lagipula Chanhyun juga pasti senang bermain dengan hyung kesayangannya "

" Gomawoyo eonni. Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Masih ada pasien yang belum aku periksa tadi. Aku akan menjemput Jonghun setelah aku pulang. Apa tak apa? ", tanya Sehun

" Ani. Aku justru senang. Jonghun tidak pernah nakal. Ia malah membantuku karena Chanhyun tidak perlu aku gendong gendong terus ", jawab Baekhyun tertawa

Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi. Kemudian ia beralih pada Jonghun, " Jagoan eomma tidak boleh nakal ne, bantu Baekhyun ahjumma menjaga Chanhyun, arasseo? Eomma akan jemput Jonghun nanti "

" Arasseo eomma. Jonghun kan hyung yang hebat ", jawab Jonghun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah itu, Sehun segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Pasien pasiennya sudah menanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah berkutat dengan hal hal yang menurutnya membosankan di kantor tadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota Seoul. Ia rindu kota yang tak ia lihat selama empat tahun ini. Kebetulan Jongin keluar saat jam makan siang, jadi ia ingin mencari tempat makan juga.

Jongin berhenti di sebuah cafe kecil. Cafe yang dari luar tampak nyaman itu menarik perhatian Jongin. Benar saja, saat Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam cafe itu, Jongin langsung disambut dengan interiornya yang sederhana tapi nyaman. Ditambah lagi dengan alunan musik klasik yang semakin membuat siapapun yang datang merasa betah.

Jongin memilih tempat duduk yang sedikit di tengah. Setelah memesan, Jongin mengamati Cafe ini. Dari tempat duduknya, ia bisa dengan leluasa menikmati keindahan dalam cafe. Saat tengah asyik mengamati, matanya menangkap sosok orang yang tidak asing baginya tengah tertawa bersama dua orang anak kecil. Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri orang itu.

.

" Baek,, baekhyun noona? ", panggil Jongin

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

" Jong,, jongin! "

" Ternyata ini benar kau noona. Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ", Jongin tersenyum. Wajah dinginnya hilang seketika.

Baekhyun mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum. " Ne. Aku baik Jongin ah,, bagaimana kabarmu? ", Baekhyun bertanya balik.

" Aku,, yah noona tau sendiri bagaimana aku. Aku selalu tak baik tanpanya ", jawab Jongin sendu. Kemudian manik matanya beralih pada dua bocah yang sedang bermain. " Oh,, apa mereka anakmu noona? ", tanyanya pada Baekhyun

" Nn,, ne ", jawab Baekhyun gugup. Kemudian ia membawa Chanhyun dalam gendongannya dan meminta Jonghun untuk mendekat.

" Ini anakku, namanya Chanhyun ", Baekhyun memperkenalkan Chanhyun pada Jongin

" Waahh,,, dia lucu sekali noona ", Jongin gemas melihat Chanhyun yang tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia berkata lagi, " Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan hyung dobiku? Apa kau benar benar menikah dengannya noona? "

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Jongin seenaknya saja menghina ayah dari anaknya. " Ya Kim Jongin! Jangan seenaknya kau menghina suamiku! "

Jongin tertawa, " Hahaha,, mian noona. Aku tak menyangkan cinta monyet kalian bisa berakhir di pelaminan ", kemudian Jongin melanjutkan, " Mian noona, appa memblokir semua aksesku untuk berkomunikasi dengan sahabat sahabatku di Korea selama aku di Inggris " , wajah Jongin berubah sendu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, " Tak apa. Aku tau appamu ingin yang terbaik untukmu Jongin"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

" Noona, anak ini, siapa namanya? ", tanya Jongin

" Aaah,, ini Jonghun ", jawab Baekhyun gugup

" Benar dia ini anakmu? Kenapa dia mirip sekali denganku? ", Jongin mengamati wajah Jonghun. Membuat Jonghun sedikit takut dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

" Ya Jongin! Kau membuatnya takut! ", marah Baekhyun. " Dia anak temanku ", jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

" Teman noona? Nuguya ? ", tanya Jongin lagi

" Ah sudahlah,, itu bukan urusanmu "

" Ne, ne, noona ", Jongin menyerah, kasihan juga melihat anak yang bernama Jonghun tadi ketakutan.

" Noona,, apa kau tahu dimana dia? Aku berusaha mencarinya tapi tak pernah berhasil. Noona,, aku sangat sangat merindukannya ", tanya Jongin serius.

Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, " Mian,, aku tak tahu Jongin "

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Harus kemana lagi ia mencari orang itu?

Tiba tiba Chanhyun menangis keras. Sepertinya ia lapar dan mulai mengantuk, " Jongin, bisakah kau jaga Jonghun sebentar? Aku ingin menidurkan Chanhyun dulu ", pinta Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bermain dengan Jonghun. Jongin kagum, Jonghun merupakan anak yang sangat cerdas. Di usianya yang masih kecil, anak ini sudah mampu menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan Jongin dengan sangat jelas dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama. Terlebih ia selalu bertanya apapun pada Jongin. Rasa ingintahunya yang besar membuat Jongin melihat pantulan dirinya sewaktu kecil. Terlebih ia memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengan Jonghun, sama sama senang menghitung. Lihat saja, sekarang Jonghun sudah sibuk dengan bukunya yang penuh berisi angka angka.

" Ahjussi,, bagaimana mengerjakan yang ini? ", tanya Jonghun pada Jongin. Tangannya menunjuk pada soal yang rupanya belum bisa ia selesaikan.

Jongin menoleh, " Ah, ini harus Jonghun kalikan dulu baru dijumlahkan ", jawab Jongin. Jonghun mengangguk angguk dan mulai mengerjakan soal itu. Dan Bingo! Tanpa perlu penjelasan dua kali Jonghun berhasil menyelesaikan soal itu dengan benar. Jongin benar benar kagum. Betapa bahagianya ia jika suatu saat ia bisa memiliki anak seperti Jonghun.

Jongin penasaran. Siapa sebenarnya orangtua Jonghun? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau memberitahunya? Dan kenapa Jonghun sangat mirip dengannya. Dari wajah, postur tubuh, bahkan kesukaan Jonghun pun sama dengannya.

.

" Jonghun ah,, ", panggil Jongin, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh.

" Nde ahjussi ", jawab Jonghun, menampilkan wajah bingung.

" Siapa nama appamu? ", tanya Jongin. Sungguh, ia penasaran siapa sebenarnya orangtua Jonghun.

Jonghun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. " Jonghun tidak tahu nama appa. Eomma tidak pernah memberitahukannya ", jawabnya lirih

Jongin terkejut, " Wae Jonghun ah? ", tanyanya makin penasaran.

" Mollayo ahjussi. Jonghun ingin sekali tahu siapa appa Jonghun, tapi Jonghun tidak mau eomma sedih karena Jonghun. Eomma hanya bilang bahwa appa Jonghun orang yang baik dan hebat. Appa pergi dan akan kembali saat Jonghun sudah besar dan bisa menjaga eomma dengan baik "

Perkataan Jonghun benar benar menohok hati Jongin. Bocah sekecil Jonghun sudah bisa berfikiran begitu dewasa. Sungguh ia kagum dengan ibu anak ini yang mampu mendidik Jonghun dengan begitu baiknya.

" Lalu, siapa eommamu? ", tanya Jongin lagi. Jonghun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kali ini senyum mengembang dari bibirnya.

.

DEG

.

' Kenapa mirip sekali ', batin Jongin

.

" Eomma Jonghun bernama Se,, ".

" Jonghun ah,,, ", belum sempat Jonghun menjawab, Baekhyun sudah datang dan memanggil namanya. " Sudah saatnya tidur siang. Jonghun sudah janji pada eomma tadi bahwa Jonghun akan jadi anak baik bukan? ", lanjut Baekhyun. Jonghun hanya mengangguk patuh.

" Ne ahjumma ", jawabnya. " Bye ahjussi,, kapan kapan main kesini lagi ya ", pamitnya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jonghun pelan. Setelah itu Jonghun berlari ke kamar yang memang disediakan khusus di Cafe Baekhyun jika sewaktu waktu Chanhyun ingin tertidur.

Mata Jongin tak pernah lepas dari Jonghun. Cara berlari anak itu, senyumnya, benar benar mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri dan orang yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

" Noona, sebenarnya Jonghun itu anak temanmu yang mana? Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu antara aku dan dia? ", tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia ingin sekali memberitahu Jongin. Tapi disisi lain ia harus memikirkan Sehun juga.

" Untuk apa kau tahu? Kau tidak mengenalnya Jongin ", bohong Baekhyun

Jongin tau Baekhyun berbohong. Ia kenal Baekhyun tidak dalam waktu yang sebentar. Orang yang dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu selalu kentara ketika berbohong. Tapi Jongin sedang malas berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan mencari tahu sendiri nanti. Sekarang lebih baik Jongin kembali ke kantor karena jam makan siang sudah habis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merengganggkan ototnya perlahan. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Menitipkan Jonghun pada Baekhyun membuat Sehun lebih tenang ketimbang Jonghun ikut dengannya seperti biasa. Setidaknya Jonghun tidak perlu tidur di sofa atau berkeliaran di tempat yang tidak sehat seperti rumah sakit.

Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 9 malam saat Sehun sampai di Cafe untuk menjemput Jonghun. Tepat satu jam sebelum cafe Baekhyun tutup.

Sehun masuk ke dalam dan langsung menggendong Jonghun yang sudah tertidur lelap. Ia tak tega membangunkan jagoan kecilnya. Dikecupnya pipi gembul itu dengan penuh sayang. Seharian tidak melihat Jonghun membuat Sehun amat sangat merindukannya.

" Terima kasih eonni sudah menjaga Jonghun. Apa dia membuatmu kesal hari ini? ", tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, " Anio Sehuna, Jonghun selalu jadi anak yang baik. Dia tidak pernah membuatku kesal "

" Syukurlah. Terima kasih kau sudah jadi anak yang baik sayang ", Sehun mengelus kepala Jonghun yang berada di pundaknya

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat ibu dan anak itu. Ia tahu Sehun begitu menyayangi Jonghun. Ah, Baekhyun jadi teringat kejadian tadi. Ia merasa harus menceritakannya pada Sehun.

" Sehunaaa,, ", panggil Baekhyun membuat Sehun menatapnya.

" Dia kembali Sehunaa,,, dia sudah kembali ", Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap wajah Sehun dalam. Terlihat sekali perubahan wajah Sehun setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

" Dia,, sempat bertemu dan bermain dengan Jonghun tadi. Dia bilang padaku bahwa ia merindukanmu ", lanjut Baekhyun

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan megeratkan gendongan Jonghun. " Eonni tidak memberitahu siapa Jonghun kan? ", tanyanya yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

" Tapi,, dia merasakannya Sehuna,, bagaimanapun dia ayahnya. Kau tidak pernah bisa menghapus kenyataan itu. Bahkan tanpa kuberitahu, Jongin seperti sudah tau. Ikatan antara Jongin dengan Jonghun tidak akan pernah terputus "

" Tapi, dia meninggalkanku dan Jonghun. Sudah cukup eonni. Aku tak ingin Jonghun tersakiti. Cukup aku saja. Kumohon eonni tidak memberitahu apa apa padanya. Biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengan Jonghun "

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun begitu egois. " Tapi Jonghun butuh seorang ayah Sehun. Terlebih Jonghun laki laki. Kita juga belum tahu alasan Jongin kan mengapa ia menghilang saat itu? Kumohon Sehun, pikirkan Jonghun juga "

Sehun menahan air matanya. Pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun membuatnya memutar kembali memori yang ingin ia hapus dari ingatannya.

" Aku tau kau masih mencintainya Sehun ", Baekhyun berkata lagi.

" Ani ", jawab Sehun pendek. Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang eonni, kasihan Jonghun. Dan kumohon eonnie tidak pernah memberitahukan hal sekecil apapun padanya "

Akhirnya Sehun membawa Jonghun pulang. Sekarang Sehun takut, takut jika orang itu akan muncul kembali di hadapannya. Kemudian pergi menginggalkannya lagi. Tapi, ketakutan terbesar Sehun adalah Jonghun. Ia takut orang itu mengambil Jonghun darinya. Orang itu, Kim Jongin, ayah dari jagon kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah kota Seoul. Pikirannya tertuju pada anak laki laki yang ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu. Entah kenapa semenjak hari itu, Jongin tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan Jonghun. Senyum bocah kecil itu selalu terbayang di kepalanya.

Berkali kali Jongin datang ke Cafe Baekhyun, berkali kali juga ia tak bertemu Jonghun di sana. Ia bertanya pada Baekhyun dimana alamat Jonghun, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah memberitahukannya. Jongin makin curiga noonanya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Jongin sedang berhenti di sebuah lampu merah tatkala matanya menangkap seorang anak laki laki yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Anak itu berdiri di pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari sebuah International Elementary School. Setelah lampu kembali hijau, jongin buru buru melajukan mobilnya menghampiri anak laki laki itu.

" Heii,, Jonghun ", panggil Jongin setelah ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Jonghun

" Ajussi! ", teriak Jonghun senang

" Kenapa kau belum pulang eum? ", tanya Jongin

" Hari ini Jonghun pulang cepat dan eomma tidak tahu. Jadi Jonghun menunggu sampai eomma menjemput di sini ", Jonghun menjawab dengan tidak melepaskan senyum di bibir mungilnya.

" Bagaimana kalau Ahjussi antar Jonghun ke tempat eomma? ", tawar Jongin

Jonghun tampak ragu. Eommanya selalu mengajarkan agar tidak terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Jongin menyadari itu.

" Sebelum itu kita beli bubble tea dulu. Apa Jonghun mau? ", tawar Jongin lagi. Entah kenapa dari sekian banyak makanan dan minuman, hanya bubble tea yang meluncur dari mulut Jongin.

Jonghun yang mendengar minuman kesukaannya disebut langsung mengangguk semangat. Matanya berbinar binar. Akhirnya Jongin membawa Jonghun mempir ke kedai bubble tea dulu sebelum akhirnya mengantarkan anak itu ke tempat eommanya.

.

.

Jongin memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah rumah sakit besar. Jonghun memberitahu bahwa ia biasa pulang dan ikut eommanya bekerja dan di rumah sakit itulah tempat eommanya bekerja.

Jongin mengikuti Jonghun yang berlari lari kecil dari belakang. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Jongin setiap melihat tingkah laku Jonghun.

Jongin dan Jonghun sampai di sebuah koridor saat Jonghun berteriak keras.

" Eomma! ", teriak Jonghun yang membuat seseorang yeoja dengan blazer putih dan rambut panjang menoleh.

" Jonghun ahhhh! ", kaget yeoja itu

.

DEG

.

Jongin membeku di tempatnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ia, tolong jangan bangunkan Jongin sekarang. Benarkah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang dicarinya selama ini? orang yang benar benar Jongin rindukan? Tapi tunggu, Jonghun memanggilnya apa tadi? Eomma?

.

.

" Jonghun sudah pulang? Bagaimana bisa Jonghun berada di sini ? ", Sehun bertanya pada Jonghun. Ia sedikit khawatir.

" Ne eomma. Hari ini Jonghun pulang cepat. Jonghun ke sini bersama ahjussi ", jawab Jonghun

" Ahjussi? Nugu? "

" Ahjussi temannya Baekhyun ahjumma "

.

.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam milik Jongin. Jantungya memburu. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sekarang berada di hadapannya. Dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak beda jauh dengan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit. Setelah mengantar Jonghun ke ruangannnya, Sehun membawa Jongin ke sini.

" Bagaimana kabarmu? ", Jongin berkata, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya

" Aku baik baik saja ", jawab Sehun pendek

" Sehunaa,, nan jeongmal bogosiphoyo ", Jongin berkata sambil menatap Sehun dalam. Sehun hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Jongin. Tapi dalam hatinya Sehun juga merindukan pria ini.

" Aku baru tahu Jonghun itu anakmu. Pantas Baek noona tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku ", Jongin berkata lirih

" Siapa? ", " Siapa ayah Jonghun? Dengan siapa kau menikah Sehuna? ", tanya Jongin. Hatinya benar benar remuk saat ini.

" Itu bukan urusanmu Kim Jongin ", jawab Sehun ketus

" Tapi kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu "

Sehun menghela napas panjang. " Setelah kau pergi begitu saja empat tahun lalu, kau tak berhak dan tak perlu tahu apapun yang terjadi padaku. Karena sejak saat itu kau sudah kuanggap tak ada "

Jongin sakit mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sebegitu jahatkah dirinya di mata Sehun.

" Mian. Saat itu aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengurus S2 ku di Inggris. Tapi, saat aku kembali kau sudah pergi. Kau tau? Aku hampir gila saat itu karena tak berhasil menemukanmu. Hingga akhirnya appa memutuskan aku akan berada di Inggris hingga aku menyelesaikan S3 ku ", Jongin menyesal

" Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kau akan pergi ke Inggris? Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku saat itu hah? ", Sehun sedikit emosi. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya

" Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan saat itu ",

Sehun tertawa remeh, " Ya, kau benar benar memberiku kejutan. Kejutan yang membuatku ingin mati "

Jongin menghadapkan dirinya ke Sehun. Terlihat punggung Yeoja itu yang bergetar. Sehun menangis dan ini semua karena dirinya. Jongin berusaha memeluk Sehun, tapi yeoja itu berontak. Jongin tak putus asa. Ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja yang amat dicintainya itu sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

Sehun berhasil melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

" Sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan pernah temui atau cari tahu tentang aku dan Jonghun lagi ", setelah berkata begitu, Sehun berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tak menyerah. Keingintahuannya tentang siapa suami Sehun dan siapa ayah Jonghun begitu besar. Jongin tidak akan melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Ia menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu kehidupan Sehun. Jongin tau jika ia bertanya pada Baekhyun maka hasilnya akan nol.

" Dokter Oh Sehun. Usia 26 tahun. Salah satu dokter terbaik yang ada di rumah sakit Seoul. Memiliki seorang putra bernama Oh Jonghun yang berusia tiga tahun. Tapi, dia belum dan tidak pernah menikah Tuan ", lapor orang suruhan Jongin.

Jongin berpikir. Bagaimana Sehun bisa punya anak jika ia tidak pernah menikah? Apa Jonghun itu anak adopsi? Tapi kenapa Jonghun bisa punya kemiripan dengan Sehun?

Jongin mengingat ingat kejadian empat tahun silam saat ia masih bersama Sehun. Mata direktur muda itu membulat mengingat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup. Kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat pada Sehun. Mungkinkah?

Jongin lantas pergi. Satu tujuannya yaitu Baekhyun noonanya. Kali ini ia harus memaksa orang itu untuk membuka mulut.

" Noona,, jujurlah padaku, apa Jonghun itu anakku? ", tanpa ba bi bu Jongin langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Baekhyun setelah ia sampai di cafe

Baekhyun bingung. Ia memilih diam. Teringat janjinya pada Sehun.

" Noona jawab,, apa Jonghun itu anakku? Aku sudah mencari tahu semua tentang Sehun. Dan aku ingat betul kejadian empat tahun lalu. Kumohon noona,, apa benar Jonghun itu anakku? ", kali ini Jongin berkata dengan nada memelas. Sungguh ia benar benar berharap bahwa Jonghun itu anaknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia kasihan pada Jongin terlebih setelah mendengar penjelasan kenapa ia menghilang empat tahun lalu. Bagaimanapun Jongin harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun terus menggumamkan maaf untuk Sehun.

" Ne. Kau benar. Jonghun adalah anakmu ", jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin membeku.

" Sehun tengah mengandung anakmu saat kau pergi empat tahun lalu. Ia begitu kesulitan saat kau pergi. Tapi Sehun tak pernah berniat sekalipun membuang Jonghun. Ia selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Jonghun bisa selalu tersenyum. Bagi Sehun, Jonghun adalah nyawanya, Jongin. Soal kau yang merasakan ada sesuatu antara kau dan Jonghun itu memang benar. Karena kau ayahnya. Ayah kandung Jonghun "

Jongin menangis mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Sehun sangat membencinya. Ia benar benar jahat. Sebenarnya Jongin tak bermaksud meninggalkan Sehun saat itu. Hanya saja kesalah pahaman yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Disis lain Jongin merasa senang. Senang bahwa ternayata Jonghun adalah anaknya. Darah dagingnya dengan Sehun. Orang yang paling dicintainya. Jongin ingin segera bertemu Sehun dan Jonghun. Memeluk Jonghun dan mendengarnya memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan appa.

Tapi sepertinya keinginan itu akan sulit terwujud. Baekhyun tidak mau memberikan alamat Sehun pada Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin berjuang menemukannya sendiri. Jongin tak putus asa. Ia pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sehun bekerja. Sayang, hari itu ia tak menemukan Sehun di sana.

Jongin bertanya alamat Sehun pada bagian data karyawan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun telah dipindah tugaskan. Ya, Sehun mengajukan permohonan pindah tugas setelah kejadian dengan Jongin tempo hari. Sehun belum sanggup bertemu Jongin. Melihatnya sama dengan membuka kembali luka lama yang mulai mengering.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan kacau. Matanya sembab karena terus mengangis. Jongin bisa jadi sangat cengeng saat berhubungan dengan orang yang disayanginya.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya saat matanya menangkap sosok appanya yang menghampirinya dengan wajah heran.

" Jongin ah,, wae? Ada apa? Kenapa kau kacau sekali? Apa pekerjaan di kantor yang membuatmu begini? ", tanya appa Jongin bertubi tubi

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian ia kembali terisak. Appa Jongin heran melihatnya. Dipeluknya Jongin dan ditepuk tepuk pundak putra tunggalnya itu.

" Wae? Ceritakan pada appa. Ada apa sebenarnya hmmm? ", tanyanya pada Jongin yang masih terisak.

" Ak,, aku salah appa,, aku sudah membuatnya menderita, dan sekarang,, ak,, ak,, aku kehilangannya,, hiks ". Jongin berucap sambil terus terisak.

Appa Jongin tak tahu apa maksud perkataan anaknya. Ia membawa Jongin duduk dan menenagkannya. Kemudian membiarkan Jongin mulai bercerita.

" Appa masih ingat Sehun? ", tanya Jongin, memulai ceritanya.

Appa Jongin mengangguk. Ia ingat betul calon menantu kesayangannya empat tahun silam yang pergi dan membuat Jongin hampir gila.

" Ne. Appa ingat. Wae? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya lagi? "

Jongin mengangguk. Kemudian ia menceritakan semuanya pada appanya. Pertemuannya dengan Jonghun di Cafe, dengan Sehun di rumah sakit, sampai Sehun yang sekarang pergi. Semuanya Jongin ceritakan tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan.

" Sebelum aku pergi waktu itu, aku membuat kesalahan appa. Aku tak tahu saat itu Sehun tengah mengandung anakku, anak kami. Dan, dan, saat Sehun membutuhkanku aku malah pergi ", Jongin kembali terisak

Appa Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Jongin. Tak menyangka bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah mempunyai cucu.

" Kau sudah bertemu anakmu? ", tanya appa Jongin hati hati

Jongin mengangguk. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. " Sudah appa, dia sangat mirip denganku. Dia sangat cerdas dan menggemaskan. Aku seperti sudah merasakan bahwa ia adalah anakku saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku yakin appa akan menyukainya. Tapi, Sehun tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa aku adalah appanya "

Appa Jongin menghela napas panjang. Ini rumit. Pasti tak akan mudah bagi Sehun untuk menerima Jongin begitu saja. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memberi semangat pada Jongin. " Pergilah Jongin. Cari menantu dan cucu appa. Bawa mereka ke sini. Kau tahu appa sudah tua. Appa ingin diurus oleh menantu yang cantik dan menggendong cucu yang tampan ", appa Jongin menepuk pundak putranya pelan

Jongin berhenti menangis. Appanya benar. Ia harus membawa Sehun dan Jonghun kembali. Apapun caranya.

" Gomawo, appa. Aku janji akan membawa mereka kembali ", ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia melesat pergi, menjemput kebahagiannya yang takkan pernah ia lepaskan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit seoul tempat Sehun sebelumnya bekerja. Sebelum itu, Jongin terlebih dulu ke tempat Baekhyun utuk menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Tapi nihil. Baekhyun bersikeras tidak memberitahu dimana Sehun dan Jonghun berada.

Jongin hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia sudah meminta alamat dimana Sehun dipindahtugaskan pada rumah sakit tapi tak juga diberi. Jongin terus memohon dan memohon. Ia benar benar harus mendapatkannya kali ini.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang, pihak rumah sakit mau memberitahu dimana Sehun pindah. Jongin tersenyum menang. Sekarang saatnya ia menjemput dua permata dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai di Busan pada keesokan paginya. Ya, Sehun pindah ke Busan. Jongin terus tersenyum sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Membayangkan wajah Sehun dan Jonghun membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Tak peduli hujan deras dan dingin yang menusuk karena Busan diguyur hujan pagi itu. Ia berharap Sehun mau memaafkannya.

Jongin menguap pelan. Semalaman ia tak tidur dan terus melajukan mobilnya agar cepat sampai di Busan. Tapi Jongin tak peduli. Ia harus bertemu dengan Jonghun dan Sehun. Ya Jonghunna, juga Sehunnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah memeriksa keadaan pasien pasiennya. Pindah ke Busan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Di Busan juga lebih nyaman dan tenang dibandingkan dengan Seoul. Jonghun juga lebih suka disini. Meskipun kadang ia suka menanyakan ahjussi teman Baekhyun ahjumma. Baekhyun benar, sekeras apapun Sehun berusaha, ia tidak pernah bisa memutus ikatan antara Jonghun dan Jongin.

Sehun melewati Unit Gawat Darurat saat seorang suster meneriakkan namanya. Memintanya untuk segera masuk ke UGD. Di UGD tampak ada beberapa polisi juga. Sehun berpikir mungkin ada korban kecelakaan yang harus ia tangani.

Sehun segera berlari ke ranjang pasien yang berada di UGD. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati siapa yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan bersimpah darah di atas sana.

" Jong,,,, Jongin? ", Sehun berkata pelan tapi masih cukup untuk didengar oleh polisi yang berada di sana

" Dokter kenal orang ini? ", tanya salah satu dari polisi itu. Sehun mengangguk. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh Jongin yang tengah terbaring.

" Syukurlah. Dia mengalami kecelakaan yang lumayan parah. Mobilnya tergelincir karena jalanan licin dan menabarak tiang lampu di jalan tol. Terlebih sepertinya ia mengantuk karena melakukan perjalanan tanpa beristirahat ", jelas polisi itu.

Sehun masih diam. Ia takut. Takut melihat Jongin yang diam seperti ini. Takut terjadi apa apa pada Jongin. Tapi Sehun menyadarkan dirinya, ia seorang dokter disini. Ia harus menyelamatkan Jongin apapun yang terjadi. Sehun menyuruh semua orang yang ada disitu untuk keluar kecualai beberapa orang perawat. Ia harus segera mengambil tindakan sebelum ia kehilangan Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun hampir putus asa. Detak jantung Jongin begitu lemah. Luka di kepala Jongin juga cukup parah meskipun tidak dibutuhkan tindakan operasi.

" Kumohon Jongin,, bertahanlah ", Sehun berkata sambil terus menekan dada Jongin, memacu denyun Jantungnya.

Denyut jantung Jongin semakin lemah. Sehun mulai menangis sekarang. Ia segera meraih alat pacu jantung dan segera mengejutkannya pada Jongin.

" Kumohon,, kumohon,, bertahanlah Kim Jongin ", ucap Sehun sambil terus terisak. Matanya menatap komputer yang hampir membentuk garis lurus.

" Nado. Nado,, nan Jeongmal bogosiphoyo,, nae Jongin... "

Bagai mantra. Ucapan Sehun seolan menyihir Jongin untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Garis lurus pada komputer berubah menjadi grafik naik turun yang meningkat tajam.

Sehun bernafas lega. Jonginnya selamat. " Gomawo,, gomawo sudah bertahan ", ucapnya sambil terus memandangi wajah damai Jongin yang terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menempatkan Jongin di ruang ICU guna mendapatkan perawatan yang maksimal. Sehun juga menghubungi Baekhyun untuk mengabarkan keadaan Jongin pada keluarganya.

Appa Jongin yang mendapat kabar perihal anaknya, langsung terbang ke Busan dan segera menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Jongin di rawat.

Sehun tengah memeriksa keadaan Jongin saat appa pria itu datang dengan tergopoh gopoh dan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

" App,, appa ", panggil Sehun terbata. Sejak dulu, Sehun terbiasa memanggil pria paruh baya ini dengan sebutan appa.

" Sehun! ", appa Jongin terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia sadar. Ia harus bertanya bagaimana kondisi putranaya yang tengah terbaring dengan tabung oksigen itu.

" Bagaimana keadaan Jongin? ", tanyanya pada Sehun

" Jongin dalam keadaan stabil appa. Tapi ia belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi pagi ", jawab Sehun. " Aku dokter yang menanganinya. Aku akan pastikan bahwa Jongin akan baik baik saja "

Appa Jongin bernapas lega. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Sehun. Calon menantu kesayangannya itu sudah banyak berubah. Sekarang ia tambah dewasa dan juga lebih terlihat anggun dengan seragam dokternya.

Appa Jongin kemudian mengajak Sehun bicara di luar. Appa Jongin sangat bangga pada Sehun saat ini. Ia juga menceritakan alasan Jongin yang tiba tiba pergi tanpa memberi kabar pada Sehun empat tahun silam.

" Appa mohon, maafkan dia Sehuna. Hidupnya selama ini terlalu berat tanpamu ", pinta appa Sehun. Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Dan, bolehkah appa bertemu cucu appa? ", pertanyaan appa Jongin membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

" Neee? "

Appa Jongin tersenyum. " Appa sudah tahu. Jongin yang memberitahu appa. Kau pikir apa alasan anak itu hingga sampai ke Busan jika bukan karenamu dan anaknya? "

Jadi Jongin sudah tahu bahwa Jonghun adalah anaknya? Dan yang secara tidak langsung membuat Jongin sampai ke Busan hingga mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini adalah dirinya. Mata Sehun berkaca kaca. Ia sudah terlalu jahat pada Jongin. Terlebih ia tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

" Mianhae,, appa ", ucap Sehun sambil terisak. " Mianhae,, karena aku, Jongin jadi seperti ini"

" Heii,, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Ini semua sudah takdir Sehun ", appa Jongin menenangkan. " Lebih baik kau lakukan yang terbaik saja untuk Jongin. Dan appa mohon, ijinkan appa bertemu cucu appa "

Sehun mengusap air matanya. " Tentu saja appa. Tapi dia masih sekolah appa. Kebetulan sekolahnya hanya di dekat sini. Dan dia akan kemari saat pulang nanti "

" Cucuku sudah bersekolah? Apa kau tidak salah Sehun? Jika kuhitung hitung usianya takkan lebih dari tiga tahun bukan? ", tanya appa Sehun heran.

Sehun tertawa. " Ne, appa, dia sedikit kelebihan seperti appa dan Jongin "

Appa Jongin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Benar kata Jongin, ia pasti akan amat sangat menyukai cucunya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Jongin dirawat, tapi ia belum sadarkan diri. Sehun bingung apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Jongin cepat sadar.

Selama itu pula appa Jongin sudah bertemu dengan Jonghun. Jonghun tampak sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan harabojinya. Begitu juga dengan appa Jongin. Ia begitu kagum dengan Jonghun dan cara Sehun mendidiknya. Jonghun anak yang pemberani, cerdas, dan begitu sopan dan menyenangkan.

.

Hari ini Sehun mengajak Jonghun masuk ke ruang rawat Jongin. Ia merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Jonghun. Terlebih ia berharap Jongin bisa cepat sadar jika ada Jonghun disisinya.

" Eomma, bukankah itu ahjussi teman Baekhyun ahjumma? Kenapa ahjussi bisa berada di sini ? ", tanya Jonghun saat melihat Jongin yang terbarin.

" Ne ", jawab Sehun pendek. " Jonghun ah,, Jonghun ingin sekali bertemu appa kan ", tanya Sehun kemudian.

Jonghun mengangguk kecil. " Ne eomma, Jonghun ingin sekali bertemu appa. Apa boleh eomma? "

Sehun tesenyum lembut. " Tentu saja ", jawabnya. " Sekarang, Jonghun sangat dekat dengan appa. ", perkataan Sehun membuat Jonghun bingung. Kemudian Sehun menggendong Jonghun dan mendekatkannya pada Jongin.

" Nae Jonghun appa "

Jonghun sedikit lambat merespon perkataan eommanya, " Benarkah eomma, ahjussi adalah appa Jonghun ? ", tanyanya. Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Mata Jonghun berbinar. Akhirnya ia benar benar bisa bertemu dengan appanya. Appa yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan.

" Appa,, ", Jonghun turun dari gendongan Sehun dan duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin. Matanya menatap wajah Jongin yang begitu damai. " Appa,, ini Jonghun. Jonghun sangat merindukan appa ", Jonghun berkata, membuat Sehun terharu melihatnya.

Kemudian anak laki laki berusia tiga tahun itu berkata lagi, " Appa harus bangun, Jonghun ingin bermain dengan appa, Saranghae "

.

CUP

.

Jonghun mencium pipi Jongin lembut, menyalurkan rasa sayang dan rindu pada appanya.

Sehun melihat tangan Jongin yang bergerak gerak saat Jonghun mencium pipinya.

" Jongin,,, "

Sehun kemudian meminta Jonghun untuuk keluar karena ia akan memeriksa keadaan Jongin. Mulanya Jonghun tak mau, ia takut akan berpisah dengan appanya lagi. Tapi setelah Sehun bujuk bahwa ia akan bermain dengan appanya setelah ini, Jonghun menurut.

.

.

Sehun berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. Ia sudah selesai memeriksa Jongin. Ada perkembangan yang lumayan signifikan setelah kedatangan Jonghun tadi.

" Bangunlah Jongin. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau tak ingin bertemu anakmu eoh ? ", Sehun berkata lirih

Kemudian Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan menecup kening Jongin lembut.

" Saranghae,,,,, "

Tepat saat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Jongin membuka matanya perlahan lahan.

" Ya Tuhan Jongin,, akhirnya kau sadar ", Sehun bahagia. Ia hendak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin, tapi tak bisa. Tangan Jongin tak mau melepaskannya begitu saja. Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun erat seolah tak mau melepaskannya lagi.

Dan dari balik tabung oksigen, Jongin berkata lirih dan terbata namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum sekaligus menangis haru, " Na,, Nado, nado saranghae,,,, "

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghun bergelayun manja pada Jongin yang bersandar pada nakas rumah sakit. Selang infus masih menancap di tangah Jongin.

Jongin merasa seperti mimpi. Mendekap dan memluk anaknya. Anak yang bahkan Jongin tak pernah tahu bahwa ia berada di dunia. Jonghun juga sama. Ia begitu bahagia bisa bertemu dengan appa yang selama ini hanya jadi bayangan samar dalam mimpinya.

Jongin memeluk Jonghun erat dan terus mengecup pipi gembul dan rambut anaknya sayang. Sesekali bercanda dengannya. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun cemburu berat. Ia cemburu. Bagaimana bisa sekarang Jonghun dengan mudah mengabaikannya? Sedikit sedikit ingin bersama appa, ingin bertemu appa, pulang sekolah bersama appa. Hei,, Sehun ibunya kan?

Sehun masuk ke ruan rawat Jongin dengan wajah masam. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan yang memuatnya cemburu terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Appa Jongin yang kebetulan sedang berada di sana terkekeh. Yah sifat sedikit kekanakan milik Sehun belum sepenuhnya hilang rupanya.

Appa Jongin mengajak cucunya keluar. Ia tahu, anaknya membutuhkan waktu berdua saja dengan Sehun. Banyak hal yang harus mereka selesaikan. Akhirnya dengan rayuan dua gelas besar bubble tea, Jonghun mau mengikuti harabojinya. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin berdua di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menunduk dengan Jongin yang terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum senyum.

" Kemarilah,, ", pinta Jongin. Sehun hanya mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa berniat untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih terlalu malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia hanya berdua dengan Jongin setelah Jongin sadar.

Jongin tahu Sehun tak akan menghampirinya. Maka ia yang harus menghampiri Sehun. Jongin mencabut infus yang ada di tangannya. Mata Sehun membulat melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Jongin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? ", teriak Sehun. Jongin hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Jongin masih sedikit sulit bergerak. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun. Mengangkat dagu lancip yeoja itu hingga mata mereka saling beradu.

Jongin mengelus pipi sehun yang merona. " Kau tau? Aku begitu merindukanmu "

Sehun hanya diam. Kemudian Jongin melanjutkan, " Terima kasih sudah membuatku bangun dan bertahan. Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku. Terima kasih sudah mempertahankan Jonghun. Aku minta maaf, aku benar benar tidak tahu kau mengandung anakku saat itu. Kau pasti merasa sangat sulit saat itu. Terima kasih juga sudah mendidik Jonghun dengan baik. Dan terima kasih sudah mau mempertahankan cintamu untukku "

Air mata mengalir pelan di pipi Sehun dan langsung bersentuhan dengan tangan Jongin. Jongin tak tahan. Ia langsung membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Sehun menumpahkan bebannya selama ini.

Jongin terus mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun dan menggumamkan kata maaf pada yeoja yang sangat dicintainya ini.

" Jongin,, kumohon jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi. Kau benar benar tak pantas terbaring lemah tanpa suara ", Sehun berkata lirih. Tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Jongin. " Jangan pernah pergi tanpa memberitahuku lagi. Aku merasa seperti ingin mati. "

Jongin mengelus rambut panjang Sehun, dan tertawa pelan. " Sebegitu cintanya kau padaku hingga kau seperti mau mati tanpaku ? ", ejek Jongin.

Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya. Pria ini benar benar tidak berubah. Selalu saja senang mengejeknya.

" Ya! ", teriak Sehun. Jongin terkekeh pelan.

" Tak apa. Aku senang mendengarmu seperti itu. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku hampir gila, ingin mati, dan begitu tersiksa tanpamu, Sehunaa ", perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun merona. Ia selalu lemah terhadap pria ini.

Kemudian Jongin mengecup kening Sehun lama. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan.

" Saranghae,, Oh Sehun,, ah ani, Kim Sehun, jeongmal saranghae. Maukah kau kembali denganku, memulai semuanya dari awal? Dan karena kau sudah jadi ibu dari anakku, maka selamanya akan begitu. Kau akan tetap jadi ibu dari anakku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Oleh karena itu, ayo kita besarkan Jonghun bersama? ", Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tak salah dengar? Apa Jongin baru saja melamarnya? Sebuah kecupan di pipi menyadarkan Sehun dari keterkejutannya.

" Diam berarti iya ", kata Jongin

Sehun hanya mendengaus. Kemudian tersenyum. " Kau sudah tau jawabanku Tuan Kim "

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali memeluk Sehun erat dan dibalas Sehun dengan tak kalah erat pula.

" Saranghae,, Sehuna,, jeongmal Saranghae "

" Nado Saranghae Jongi ah,, "

.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sehun tau apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Benar saja, dua bibir itu bertemu dan saling menyalurkan betapa Jongin mencintai Sehun dan sebaliknya. Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin. Jongin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan membuat Sehun mendekat. Sehun mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin.

Dan saat mereka tengah menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan,,,,,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Appa! Eomma! Kalian membuatku tidak polos lagi! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai,, apa kabar readers?

Ketemu lagi di ff Kaihun pertama saya. Kaihun adalah pairing favorite author setelah Chanbaek.

Semoga readers suka dengan ff ini.

.

Review juseyo,,, :D


	2. Chapter 2

Saranghae's Squel

.

.

.

.

Cast

Kim Jong In as Namja

Oh Se Hun as Yeoja

Kim Jong Hun as Kaihun's Son

Other EXO Members

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah foto berukuran sangat besar terpampang di ruang keluarga sebuah rumah mewah. Di dalamnya terdapat gambar seorang anak kecil dan dua orang dewasa yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Dari foto itu kita bisa tahu bahwa para pelakonnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

Foto itu adalah foto pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin. Dalam foto itu tampak Sehun dan Jongin mendekap Jonghun begitu erat dan mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. Seminggu setelah Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit, Jongin memutuskan untuk menikahi Sehun. Mulanya Sehun menolak karena ini terlalu cepat menurutnya.

Sehun ingin Jongin sembuh total terlebih dahulu. Tapi Jongin tetap bersikeras. Ia tak mau kehilangan Sehun dan Jonghun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Akhirnya Sehun menurut. Toh ia tak lagi punya alasan untuk menolak. Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin. Terlebih ada Jonghun di antara mereka. Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan dengan sederhana dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga saja. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat marah marah pada Sehun karena ia baru diberitahu setelah Sehun menikah dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas. Mencoba membangunkan pria yang telah menjadi suaminya itu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

" Jongin bangun. Kau bisa terlambat ke kantor ", panggil Sehun pelan yang tak digubris oleh Jongin. Pria itu malah semakin mendekap Jonghun yang tidur di sebelahnya.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ayah dan anak sama saja. Semenjak ia menikah dengan Jongin, Jonghun semakin mirip dengan pria itu. Terutama dalam hal tidur. Kemudian Sehun berusaha melepaskan dekapan Jongin dan membangunkan putra kesayangannya itu.

" Jonghun ah,, bangun sayang, eomma sudah buatkan nasi goreng kesukaan Jonghun "

Mendengar nasi goreng disebut, Jonghun segera membuka matanya lebar lebar dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Jinja eomma? Eomma membuat nasi goreng? ", tanyanya antusias. Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

Jonghun langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan hendak berlari menuju nasi gorengnya. Namun sebelum itu, Sehun terlebih dulu mencegahnya.

" Ya, Jonghun harus mandi dulu sebelum sarapan. Eomma tidak mau dapur eomma berbau tidak sedap ", ucap Sehun membuat Jonghun cemberut.

" Baiklah. Tapi Jonghun ingin mandi dengan appa ", ucap Jonghun

Sehun mendengus kesal. Beginilah Jonghun sekarang. Sedikit sedikit melakukan apapun bersama appa.

Sehun kembali berusaha membangunkan Jongin tapi malah Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan beralih memeluk Sehun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sehun menyerah.

" Jonghun ah, bangunkan appamu ", pinta Sehun pada Jonghun akhirnya. Jonghun mengangguk kecil kemudian menghampiri appanya yang masih memeluk eommanya dengan erat.

Perlahan lahan Jonghun menarik tangan appanya dari eommanya. Tapi rupanya Jongin enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. Jonghun tak kehilangan akal. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga appanya itu.

" Appa, jika appa tidak segera bangun, Jonghun akan berangkat sekolah naik bus bersama teman teman ", bisik Jonghun yang diiringi tawa Sehun.

" Andwe! Jonghun hanya boleh berangkat bersama appa, tidak boleh naik bis ", teriak Jongin yang langsung berdiri tegak. Jonghun dan Sehun tertawa keras.

Jongin begitu protektif terhadap Jonghun dan Sehun. Jonghun hanya boleh ke sekolah jika ia yang antar. Pulang sekolah juga begitu, ia akan menyempatkan diri menjemput jagoan kecilnya itu. Jongin juga selalu mengantar jemput Sehun ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Berlebihan memang. Tapi Jongin benar benar tidak mau terjadi apa pada orang orang yang disayanginya.

Jongin membawa Jonghun untuk mandi. Sehun memilih untuk menyiapkan keperluan kantor Jongin dan sekolah Jonghun. Lalu turun ke dapur dan menunggu suami dan anaknya untuk sarapan bersama. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin menyusul Sehun ke ruang makan dengan Jonghun yang berada di gendongannya. Sesekali Jongin mengangkat angkat tubuh Jonghun, membuat Jonghun tertawa lebar dan Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Jongin mengantar Sehun ke rumah sakit baru setelah itu ia berangkat ke kantor. Sebelum mengantar Sehun, ia mengantarkan Jonghun terlebih dahulu. Ia berpesan pada anaknya agar tidak jajan sembarangan dan jangan kemana mana sebelum ia datang menjemput. Jonghun hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Bahkan eommanya selama ini tidak pernah berlebihan seperti itu.

" Jonghun appa harus semangat bekerja. Jangan melupakan makan siangmu ne ", Sehun berkata pada Jongin sebelum turun dari mobil suaminya itu.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia senang dengan perhatian yang selalu Sehun berikan padanya.

" Ne yeobo,, kau juga. Jangan terlalu lelah. Karena aku akan sakit jika kau sakit ", jawab Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan cheesy dari suaminya. Sejak kapan Jongin pandai menggombal? Biasanya hanya ada angka angka di kepalanya.

Jongin menarik kepala Sehun mendekat dan mencium keningnya lembut. " Saranghae "

Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu kemudian menjawab " Nado saranghae "

Setelah memastikan Sehun telah masuk ke rumah sakit, Jongin segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor. Tumpukan berkas sudah memanggil manggil nama Jongin sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengambil jas dokternya dan ia segera berjalan keluar. Ia cukup lelah hari ini dengan banyaknya pasien yang harus ia tangani. Sedari tadi perasaan Sehun sedikit tidak enak. Ia takut terjadi apa apa pada suami atau anaknya. Terlebih Jongin sulit sekali dihubungi dan ia belum datang menjemput Sehun. Padahal ini sudah lewat jam pulang.

Sehun sampai di koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali para suster yang berpapasan dengannya membungkukkan badan yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Sehun. Ia terus berusaha menghubungi Jongin hingga netranya menangkap orang yang tengah berusaha dihubunginya itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan tampang yang begitu menyedihkan.

" Waeyo Jonginah? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Dimana Jonghun? ", Sehun bertanya khawatir sesaat setelah Jongin sampai dihadapannya.

Jongin hanya membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan gelengan kecil. Tiba tiba saja Jongin memeluk Sehun dan terisak di pundak istrinya itu. Membuat Sehun terkejut.

" Wae? Ada apa? Hei,, ini masih di rumah sakit? Apa kau tak malu seperti ini? ", tanya Sehun lembut sambil membalas pelukan Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. " Mianhae Sehunna,, mianhae ", Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit heran. Kenapa Jongin harus meminta maaf ? Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukannya namun gagal karena Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

" Wae? Kenapa kau meminta maaf ? ", Sehun bertanya lembut

" Maaf aku tak ada disampingmu saat kau mengandung dan melahirkan Jonghun, Sehuna. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Ak, aku tak tahu bahwa menjadi seorang ibu itu begitu sulit ", ucap Jongin sambil terisak kecil.

Sehun tercengang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jongin? Kenapa tiba tiba ia mengungkit hal itu lagi? Sehun sudah memaafkannya.

" Tadi saat hendak menjemputmu, aku menolong seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan. Aku membawanya kesini bersamaku. Aku baru tahu bahwa melahirkan akan sesakit itu. Ibu itu terus saja mendesis menahan sakit di dalam mobilku, Sehuna. Ia tersenyum dan berkata pada suaminya bahwa ia akan baik baik saja jika suaminya terus mendampinginya ", belum sempat Sehun bertanya, Jongin sudah bercerita terlebih dahulu.

" Ak,, aku minta maaf tak bisa berada disampingmu saat kau melahirkan Jonghun. Bahkan aku tak tahu kau sedang mengandung Jonghun. Aku membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya kau saat itu Sehuna,, tanpa seseorang yang menguatkanmu. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku Sehuna ", lanjut Jongin sambil terus terisak.

Sehun diam sejenak. Kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk nepuk pundak suaminya, mencoba menenangkan Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum, " Ne. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku paham bahwa kau tak tahu saat itu. Ya, aku memang merasa sulit. Tapi kau tahu kan aku wanita yang kuat? Sekarang lihat Jonghun? Bukankah dia selamat dan jadi anak yang tampan dan cerdas sepertimu? Mungkin saat itu kau tak ada di sampingku Jongin, tapi sekarang kau ada di sini, bersamaku dan juga Jonghun. Melindungi dan menjagaku dan Jonghun dengan baik. Membahagiakan kami. Itu sudah cukup untukku "

Sehun terus menepuk nepuk pundak Jongin. Tak peduli bahwa mereka masih berada di koridor rumh sakit dan menjadi tontonan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Saat dirasa Jongin sudah berhenti terisak, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Jogin yang memerah dan basah karena manangis tadi.

Sehun mengusap bekas bekas air mata di wajah suaminya. Jongin menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, " Kau adalah suami dan ayah yang hebat untukku dan Jonghun. Kumohon jangan pernah meminta maaf seperti itu lagi. Cukup kau selalu berada di sampingku dan Jonghun, itu sudah membuat kami begitu bahagia. Jaa,, sekarang berhentilah menangis. Apa kata Jonghun jika melihat appa yang begitu dibanggakannya ini menangis hanya karena ibu ibu yang mau melahirkan? ", canda Sehun

" Ya! Kau tak paham perasaanku", Jongin berkata kesal. Namun kemudian ia kembali menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu.

" Ah,, dimana Jonghun? Apa ia tak ikut menjemputku? ", tanya Sehun

" Ani. Dia tidur di mobil. Sepertinya ia kelelahan setelah berkeliling kantorku tadi ", jawab Jongin.

" Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan anakmu dalam mobil sendirian seperti itu? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa apa padanya ? ", khawatir Sehun.

" Ckk,, Jonghun eomma yang cantik ini tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak sebodoh itu. Aku menitipkannya pada Lee ahjussi yang sedang berjaga di depan ", jawab Jongin sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Sehun yang membuatnya merona.

Akhirnya Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju mobil untuk segera pulang. Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang tempat buah hatinya terlelap. Dikecupnya pipi gembul Jonghun dan ia bawa kepala Jonghun yang sedang terlelap itu ke pangkuannya. Membelai rambut hitam lebat jagoan kecilnya itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menggerutu karena merasa seperti seorang supir yang duduk di kursi depan sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sambil menggendong Jonghun yang terlelap di pundaknya. Hari ini keluarga kecil itu baru saja pergi dari lotte world. Mulanya Jongin ingin mengajak Sehun dan Jonghun pergi berlibur ke Inggris sekaligus ingin bernostalgia dan menunjukkan pada Sehun bagaimana hidupnya selama di Inggris.

Tapi Sehun menolak. Menurutnya itu hanya menghambur hamburkan uang. Bukannya Sehun tak ingin, hanya saja Sehun merasa belum saatnya membawa pergi Jonghun hingga sejauh itu sampai ke Inggris. Meskipun Sehun tau bahwa uang suaminya takkan habis hanya untuk pergi berlibur ke Inggris.

Jongin bersyukur memiliki Sehun sebagai istrinya. Sehun bukan orang yang gila uang, gila belanja, atau gila gila hal yang lain seperti wanita pada umumnya. Sehun hanya yeoja sederhana yang begitu mementingkan keluarganya, pandai mendidik Jonghun, dan sabar menghadapi Jongin. Sehun adalah yeoja yang mencintainya dan ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Sebelum pulang, Jongin mengajak Sehun ke taman favorit Sehun dan Jongin saat masih pacaran dulu. Sesekali Jongin menepuk nepuk pundak Jonghun yang masih tertidur di gendongannya.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di kursi taman, di bawah sebuah pohon mapple, disinari lampu yang begitu indahnya.

" Kau ingat Sehuna, dulu kita pernah bermimpi akan berada di sini lagi saat kita sudah menikah dan membawa anak anak yang lucu ", Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

Sehun mengangguk. Matanya terpejam mengingat ingat masa masa indahnya dulu bersama Jongin.

" Aku bersyukur, Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamamu, bersama Jonghun. Aku juga bersyukur Tuhan menakdirkanmu dan Jonghun untuk menjadi bagian hidupku. Kau, istriku, dan Jonghun anakku, aku benar benar bahagia karena Tuhan mempercayakan kalian padaku ", Jongin menatap Sehun lembut.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menoleh. Balas menatap lembut suaminya, " Nado. Aku juga bersyukur pada Tuhan karena menakdirkanku jadi milikmu, menjadi ibu Jonghun. Dan aku bahagia karena kaulah yang menjadi pelindungku dan Jonghun "

Jongin tersenyum, " Saranghae,, jeongmal saranghae "

" Nado. Jeongmal nado saranghae "

Kemudian Jongin mengeratkan gendongannya pada Jonghun. Perlahan ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Sehun menutup matanya perlahan. Bibir itu bertemu, di bawah sinar lampu dan guguran daun daun pohon mapple, saling menyatakan bahwa mereka sama sama punya rasa cinta yang begitu besar.

Saling berbicara bahwa setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui selama ini, Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan mereka untuk bersatu. Karena Sehun dan Jonghun hanya untuk Jongin. Dan Jongin dan Jonghun hanya untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ANYEONG!1 :D

Saya dapat inspirasi untuk membuat squel Saranghae

Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang sudah review, saya terharu melihat respon kalian untuk Saranghae.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah mengingatkan tentang Typo, terima kasih buat yang minta squel. Pokoknya terima kasih buat semua yang sudah andil dalam ff Saranghae

.

.

Semoga readers senang dengan squel ini

Give your riview please :D

.

See you on another my Kaihun ff :D


	3. Chapter 3

Saranghae's Sequel

.

.

Birthday Gift

.

.

.

Cast

Kim Jong In as Namja

Oh Se Hun as Yeoja

Kim Jong Hun as Kaihun's Son

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun dan tak mendapati anak dan istrinya berada di sampingnya. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju ruang makan tapi tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Jonghun dan Sehun juga di sana. Jongin panik. Kemana Sehun dan Jonghun? Jangan jangan mereka di culik. Jongin ketakutan. Tapi ia berusaha berpikir jernih. Ah, ia harus mencoba menghubungi istrinya terlebih dahulu.

" Yeoboseyo ", terdengar suara Sehun dari sebrang sana.

" Chagiya,, kau dimana? Apa kau bersama Jonghun? ", tanya Jongin khawatir

" Ne. Aku dan Jonghun berangkat duluan. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Kau tampak lelah akhir akhir ini karena pekerjaan dan proyek besar dari kantor. Tak usah khawatir Jongin ah, kami baik baik saja ", jawab Sehun

Jongin bernafas lega, " Tapi tetap saja, aku kan sudah pernah berkata padamu bahwa bagaimanapun keadaanku, aku akan tetap mengantar kalian "

Sehun terkekeh di sebrang telepon, " Aiisshh,, untuk kali ini saja. Dan biarkan aku yang menjemput Jonghun nanti. Kau istirahatlah di kantor meskipun hanya sebentar "

Jongin berdecak kesal, " Mana bisa begitu. Kalian adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau tau kan aku tak bisa mengawali hari tanpa melihat kalian? Sehunaaa... "

" Aisshh,, kali ini saja Jongin ah, aku hanya tak mau kau sakit. Sudah ya, aku harus memeriksa pasien pasienku. Saranghae Jonghun appa", Sehun mengakhiri percakapan lewat telepon itu.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Tumben sekali Sehun bersikap seperti ini. Kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Baru sebentar tak melihat istri dan anaknya membuat moodnya buruk. Jongin lalu memutuskan untuk pergi mandi dan segera berangkat ke kantor. Sehun sudah menyiapakan pakainannya juga menu sarapan sehat, menurut Sehun disertai dengan note note kecil seperti " aku mencintaimu " atau " Jonghun appa, fighting " yang mau tak mau membuat Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Urusan kantor hari ini membuatnya pening. Memikirkan inovasi baru yang dapat menarik konsumen dan investor, belum lagi pikirannya yang terbagi pada Jonghun dan Sehun yang belum ia lihat sejak tadi pagi. Ah, Jongin benar benar merindukan mereka.

Jongin merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi Sehun. Setidaknya ia bisa mendengar suara dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu. Ia memandang sejenak wallpaper di handphonenya. Gambar Sehun yang tengah menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Jonghun saat masih bayi. Jongin mendapatkan foto itu dari Sehun. Sedikit ada perasaan menyesal karena ia tidak bisa berada di samping Jonghun dan Sehun saat itu.

Belum sempat Jongin menekan tombol untuk menelpon Sehun, istrinya itu sudah lebih dulu menghubunginya. Membuat Jongin tersenyum girang.

" Sehunaa,, ", Jongin sedikit berteriak. Namun, apa yang di dengarnya membuat raut wajahnya berubah. Sehun menangis di sebrang telepon.

" Wa,, wae? Ada apa chagiya? Kenapa kau menangis? ", tanya Jongin khawatir

" Hiks,, Jongin ah,, " , Sehun berkata pelan di sebrang telepon. " Jonghun,, Jonghun,, "

Jongin jadi panik, ada apa dengan anaknya? " Wae? Jonghun kenapa? "

" Jonghun,, Jonghun hilang ", jawab Sehun sambil terisak

Jongin membulatkan matanya, " Apa? "

" Bisakah kau ke taman sekarang? Aku mengajak Jonghun ke taman, tapi sepertinya ia lepas dari pengawasanku dan pergi, Jonginah ", pinta Sehun.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Jongin langsung melesat. Ia berlari di koridor kantor dan tak mempedulikan karyawannya yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Jonghun. Bagaimana jika anaknya itu diculik? Atau pergi dan hilang tak tentu arah? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa menemukan Jonghun? Ah, membayangkannya saja Jongin tak sanggup.

Jongin memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia hampir menabrak mobil yang mengerem tiba tiba di depannya, membuat sang pengemudi mengumpat kasar padanya. Tapi Jongin tak peduli. Ia harus segera sampai dan mencari Jonghun karena malam segera datang. Ia tak mau kehilangan anaknya.

Jongin turun dari mobil dan langsung berlari berkeliling taman mencari keberadaan Sehun. Ia harus melihat bagaimana keadaan istrinya itu. Jongin mencoba menghubungi Sehun lagi tapi tak ada jawaban. Hingga sebuah suara familiar mengagetkannya.

" Appa! ", suara itu, suara anaknya. Jongin langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jonghun tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Jongin langsung menghampiri Jonghun.

" Ya Tuhan, Jonghun. Kau tak apa, sayang? Apa Jonghun terluka? Jonghun darimana saja sampai membuat eomma khawatir? ", tanya Jongin bertubi tubi sambil memeluk Jonghun lalu memeriksa setiap inci tubuh jagoan kecilnya itu, memastikan bahwa tak ada goresan sedikitpun.

Jonghun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Anio. Jonghun baik baik saja appa "

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur karena tak terjadi apa apa pada anaknya. Kemudian pikirannya beralih pada Sehun.

" Ayo kita cari eommamu ", ajak Jongin. Kemudian ia membawa Jonghun dalam gendongannya.

" Ani, appa. Appa harus ikut Jonghun ", Jonghun berkata pada Jongin. Membuat sang ayah bingung. Tapi akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Jonghun. Tak ada salahnya, sambil mencari Sehun juga.

Jongin mengikuti arah petunjuk Jonghun dan ia sampai di bagian tengah taman, di tepi sebuah danau. Jongin membeku. Danau itu terlihat begitu indah. Terdapat lampu lampu yang di susun membentuk hati dan terdapat namanya di sana.

" Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, nae sarang Jonghun appa ", sebuah suara lembut menghancurkan kebekuan Jongin. Dilihatnya Sehun tengah tersenyum lembut padanya dengan membawa sebuah kue dengan lilin berbentuk angka 26 di atasnya.

" Saengil Chukkae, nae yeobo ", Sehun berkata lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Jongin yang masih menggendong Jonghun.

Jongin mengerjap erjapkan matanya. Ia lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

" Appa sanegil chukkae. Aku dan eomma yang menyiapkan semua ini untuk appa ", suara Jonghun yang berada di gendongannya.

" I,, ini,, benarkah? Kalian menyiapkannya untukku ?", tanya Jongin terbata. Entahlah, ia terlalu terkejut. Jongin tak pernah mendapat kejutan seperti ini sebelumnya.

" Ne. Maafkan aku soal tadi pagi. Aku sengaja membawa Jonghun berangkat terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar mengerjaimu. Maafkan aku juga soal Jonghun yang hilang. Itu hanya skenarioku saja ", jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

" Appa, ayo tiup lilinnya. Nanti apinya mati ", Jonghun mengingatkan.

Kemudian Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia meniup lilin yang ada pada kue yang dibawa Sehun. Sebelum itu ia memejamkan matanya dan menyampaikan harapan. Jongin berharap ia bisa selalu seperti ini, bahagia bersama anak dan istrinya. Mampu menjaga Sehun dan Jonghun. Membesarkan dan mendidik Jonghun dengan baik.

" Terima kasih jagoan kecil appa. Appa benar benar bahagia. Appa sangat menyayangi Jonghun ", Jongin berkata sambil mencium pipi Jonghun yang selalu berbau bedak bayi.

Jonghun tersenyum lebar. " Jonghun juga sangat sayang appa. Appa tidak boleh pergi lagi ". Jongin terharu mendengar penuturan anaknya. Ia dekap erat Jonghun yang ada di gendongannya.

Kemudian ia beralih pada Sehun yang menatapnya dan Jonghun dengan senyum bahagia dan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca.

" Gomawo, Sehuna. Aku tak tau harus berkata apa. Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak karena telah menyiapkan semua ini untukku. Aku merasa sempurnya. Kau dan Jonghun membuatku sempurna. Semua ini, aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkannya "

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak menjawab apapun kecualai sebuah kalimat yang membuat Jongin berbunga bunga.

.

.

" Saranghae "

.

.

Jongin menghadapkan Jonghun yang berada di gendongannya ke belakang dan menahan kepalanya agar tak berbalik melihatnya dan Sehun.

Kemudian Jongin mendekat ke Sehun dan mencium kening Sehun lama. Menyalurkan jawaban pertanyaan Sehun yang bahkan tak cukup ia ungkapkan dengan kata kata. Kemudian ia beralih pada bibir tipis istrinya. Menempelkan miliknya disana, tempat yang tak pernah membuat Jongin bosan. Tak peduli Jonghun yang sedikit meronta di gendongannya.

Setelah cukup lama, Jongin melepaskan tautan itu dan tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman cantik oleh Sehun.

" Appa, kenapa appa membiarkan Jonghun melihat ke belakang terus? Leher Jonghun sakit tahu ", Jonghun menggerutu. Kesal dengan perlakuan appanya tadi.

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa lebar. Kemudian Jongin mengankat tubuh Jonghun tinggi tinggi, membuat Jonghun berteriak girang. Jongin bahagia. Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang ia dapat. Sehun dan Jonghun. Bisa tertawa bersama mereka di saat hari ulangtaunnya adalah kado terbaik yang tak bisa dibeli. Cukup dengan Sehun dan Jonghun, mendapat cinta dari istri dan anaknya, Jongin sempurna. Itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong! :D

Ketemu lagi bersama Jonghun :D

Saya senang sekali dengan banyaknya respon yang masuk ke e mail saya,, huhu, saya terharu.

Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak.

Saya minta maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu.

Dan karena saya juga senang, saya memutuskan membuat sequel lagi, kemungkinan akan ada beberapa series pendek karena imajinasi yang menumpuk juga. Terima kasih buat reader yang sudah kasih saran. :D

.

Nah, ada readers yang tanya, apa terispirasi dari cerita superman yang dicium anaknya? Waah,, saya baru tahu kalau superman pernah dicium anaknya seperti Jongin yang dicium Jonghun. Ff ini benar benar murni imajinasi saya :D

.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Saya akan fast update jika reviewnya terus seperti ini. Terima kasih readersnim :D

.

Terakhir, semoga suka dengan sequel ini and dont forget to give me a review.

.

Anyeong...


	4. Chapter 4

Saranghae's Series

.

.

.

Puzzle

.

.

Cast

Kim Jong In as Namja

Oh Se Hun as Yeoja

Kim Jong Hun as Kaihun's Son

Other EXO's members

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa? ", Jongin berteriak kaget saat Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus pergi ke Incheon selama dua hari untuk seminar kedokteran.

" Tap, tapi,, bagaimana bisa? Kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku? ", tanyanya lagi

Sehun menghela nafas. " Maafkan aku. Aku baru diberi tahu tadi pagi. Dokter yang seharusnya pergi ternyata mendapat panggilan tugas ke Belanda, jadi aku ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya "

" Tap,, tapi,, apa tidak ada dokter yang lain? Mengapa harus kau, Sehuna? ", Jongin mulai merengek.

" Karena aku yang paling menguasai materi seminar. Kumohon ijinkan aku Jongin, ini seminar ini sangat penting ", pinta Sehun pada suaminya yang masih terlihat shock.

Jongin tampak berpikir. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun dan berkata, " Baiklah, kau akan pergi sendiri? "

Sehun tersenyum, " Gomawoyo, nae yeobo. Ani, aku tak pergi sendiri. Aku akan pergi bersama Suho oppa. Selain aku, rumah sakit kami juga mengutus Suho oppa "

Apa? Sehun bilang Suho? Rasanya Jongin tak asing dengan nama itu?

" Ya! Kenapa harus dengan Suho oppa? Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi berdua dengannya. Bagaimanapun dia pernah menyukaimu Sehuna ", protes Jongin

Suho adalah kakak tingkat Sehun di kedokteran selama kuliah dulu. Suho pernah menyukai Sehun saat itu dan membuat Jongin harus menjaga Sehunna extra keras.

Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya, " Wae? Kau cemburu? "

Jongin gemas. Bagaimana bisa ia tak cemburu. Ingat, istrinya pergi bersama orang yang pernah menyukainya.

" Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana aku tak cemburu. Kau itu milikku. Milikku. Kim Se Hun hanya milik Kim Jong In ", tegasnya.

Sehun terkekeh, " Ya, ya, kau tak perlu cemburu. Aku hanya berangkat dan pulang saja bersama Suho oppa. Disana akan ada banyak dokter dari seluruh Korea. Lagipula, dia sudah mempunyai istri. Apa yang mau kau cemburui. Dan kau sudah menyatakan bahwa aku milikmu, maka akan setersunya begitu. Aku akan selalu jadi milikmu, Kim Se Hun milik Kim Jong In "

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, istrinya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya. Tak peduli Sehun yang terus berbicara apa saja yang harus ia lakukan selama istrinya itu tidak berada di rumah, bagaimana mengurus Jonghun dan lain sebagainya. Jongin seolah tuli. Dalam telinganya hanya berputar putar suara Sehun yang menyatakan bahwa Kim Se Hun hanya milik Kim Jong In. Membuatnya senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun berangkat pagi pagi sekali ke Incheon. Ia berpesan pada Jonghun agar tidak nakal selama ia tak ada.

" Jonghun jadi anak baik ne, tidak boleh menyusahkan appa, jangan nakal di sekolah, dan jangan meminta yang aneh aneh pada appa ne ", pinta Sehun pada Jonghun sambil mengusap sayang kepala jagoan kecilnya itu.

Jonghun mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya, " Ne, eomma. Jonghun janji tidak akan nakal dan tidak akan menyusahkan appa. Ah, apakah eomma akan pergi lama? "

Sehun tersenyum kecil, " Jagoan eomma memang pintar. Ani, eomma tidak akan lama. Jonghun ingin eomma belikan oleh oleh apa? "

Jonghun menggeleng, " Jonghun tidak ingin oleh oleh. Jonghun ingin eomma cepat pulang "

Sehun gemas mendengar jawaban putranya. Ia hujani jagoan kecilnya itu dengan ciuman di pipi. Ah, Sehun pasti akan sangat merindukan Jonghun. Ia tidak pernah berpisah dalam waktu yang lama dengan Jonghun sebelumnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat adegan di depannya. Ia bahagia melihat interaksi dua orang yang sangat berharga untuknya itu.

.

.

.

" Hati hati Sehuna, jangan pernah hilangkan aku dari pikiranmu barang sedetikpun ", ucap Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, " Ne. Bagaimana bisa kau hilang jika pikiranku hanya terisi dengan kau, kau dan Jonghun? "

Jongin tersenyum lebar, kemudian menarik kepala Sehun pelan dan mencium keningnya lama sebelum akhirnya Sehun berangkat dengan Suho yang datang menjemputnya. Jongin kemudian menggendong Jonghun, jagoannya itu melambai lambaikan tangan mungilnya pada sang eomma.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama tanpa Sehun dilalui Jongin dengan baik. Menyiapkan makan untuk Jonghun, mengantar dan menjemputnya ke sekolah seperti biasa. Untung Jongin sudah biasa hidup mandiri saat di Inggris dulu, jadi ia tak mengalami kesulitan berarti. Jongin dan Sehun tak punya asisten rumah tangga. Sehun bersikeras ingin mengurus Jonghun dan urusan rumah sendiri. Selagi ia mampu, kenapa harus orang lain?

Hari kedua tengah malam, Jongin terbangun. Ia mendengar Jonghun yang tidur di sebelahnya terus mengigau memanggil manggil appa dan eomma dalam tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran dari kening mungil Jonghun. Jongin khawatir.

" Ya Tuhan, Jonghun, badanmu panas sekali sayang ", kaget Jongin saat menyentuh kening mungil itu. Dapat ia rasakan suhu tubuh anaknya begitu tinggi.

" Hiks,, appa,, eomma ", Jonghun terus mengigau, membuat Jongin mulai panik.

Jongin segera melesat untuk mengambil obat penurun panas Jonghun yang selalu Sehun simpan di kotak obat. Tak lupa ia mengambil segelas air putih. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamar dan membangunkan Jonghun. Ia bawa Jonghun ke pangkuannya dan memberikan obat penurun panas itu pada Jonghun.

Jonghun menurut. Ia meminum obat penurun panas berbentuk sirup itu sampai habis lalu meminum air putih yang sudah di bawa Jongin. Kemudian Jongin menggendong Jonghun.

Jonghun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher sang appa. Dapat Jongin rasakan bahwa suhu tubuh Jonghun masih sangat tinggi. Jongin menepuk nepuk punggung Jonghun pelan supaya ia kembali tidur. Benar saja, tak lama Jonghun sudah kembali tertidur dalam gendongan nyaman sang appa.

.

.

Jongin melepas gendongannya pada Jonghun dan menidurkan kembali Jonghun ke tempat tidur. Sudah dua jam ia memberikan obat penurun panas tapi suhu tubuh Jonghun masih belum turun. Jongin panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa apa pada Jonghun? Sampai akhirnya ia ingat bahwa cara lain menurunkan demam adalah dengan kompres.

Akhirnya Jongin mengompres Jonghun. Jongin tak peduli dengan air yang tumpah karena ia berlari lari tadi. Yang hanya ia pedulikan hanya keadaan Jonghunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang dan mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan seperti kapal pecah. Begitu berantakan. Tumpahan air dimana mana. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul pagi pagi sekali. Sejak semalam perasaannya tidak enak. Suaminya tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

Sehun menuju kamarnya dan Jongin. Ia mendapati Jongin yang tengah tidur dalam posisi duduk di tepi ranjang. Sehun juga mendapati Jonghun yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan kain yang menempel di keningnya.

" Jonginah,, bangun,, ", Sehun menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Jongin, tapi sepertinya tak berhasil. Ia kemudian mengusak rambut suaminya itu pelan. " Hei,, bangun yeobo ", Sehun kembali mencoba membangunkan Jongin.

Tak lama, Jongin membuka matanya dan mendapati bahwa istrinya tengah tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

" Sehunah,, Jong,, Jonghun ", ucapnya terbata, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

" Wae, ada apa dengan Jonghun? "

" Jonghun demam, coba kau periksa Sehuna,, apa dia tidak apa apa? ", Sehun yang mendengar perkataan suaminya langsung memeriksa keadaan Jonghun. Kekhawatiran menyelimuti yeoja berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu.

Tapi kekhawatiran itu sirna saat mengetahui bahwa anaknya baik baik saja. Ia sudah tidak demam lagi. Hanya butuh istirahat saja.

" Ani. Dia tidak apa apa. Jonghun hanya demam biasa karena kelelahan. Di usianya saat ini ia memang sangat aktif sekali ", jelas Sehun membuat Jongin bernafas lega

" Apa kau yang merawatnya semalaman? Mengompresnya dan memberinya obat? ", tanya Sehun, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ne. Ak,, aku takut sekali Sehuna. Jong, Jonghun terlihat begitu sakit ", jawab Jongin, sepertinya ia masih terbayang bayang kondisi Jonghun semalam.

Sehun tersenyum lembut,, " Jonghun sudah baik baik saja. Dan ini semua berkatmu, Jonghun appa. Terima kasih karena sudah merawat Jonghun. Appa memang daebak ", Sehun berkata sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Jongin.

Jongin yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, hanya menatap kosong ke arah yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu, membuat Sehun terkekeh dan menghadiahinya kecupan singkat.

" Itu hadiahmu karena sudah menjadi appa yang hebat hari ini ", Sehun berkata lembut

" Jaa,, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi. Biarkan aku yang mengurus Jonghun dan membereskan kekacauan ini ", lanjut Sehun. Kemudian ia menghampiri Jonghun yang masih tertidur dan mencium kening anaknya sayang.

Sehun lantas keluar dari kamar, hendak membereskan rumah yang berantakan akibat kepanikan Jongin semalam.

Jongin yang akhirnya sadar, berteriak keras, " Ya, Jonghun eomma, aku mau hadiah lebih! "

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah Jonghun sembuh, Jongin memboyong Sehun dan Jonghun berlibur ke London. Kali ini ia tak terima penolakan dari Sehun. Menurutnya, Jongin, Sehun, dan Jonghun butuh istirahat dan liburan. Jongin juga secara langsung meminta izin ke rumah sakit tempat Sehun bekerja agar Sehun dapat pergi dengannya dan Jonghun selam dua minggu. Sehun yang memang tak bisa menolak, hanya bisa menuruti keinginan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hair ini Jongin mengajak Jonghun dan Sehun berjalan jalan di tepi sungai dekat jam Big Bang. Jongin memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Ia ingin menikmati setiap detik waktu yang ia punya sebagai pengganti tahun tahun yang ia lewatkan tanpa Jonghun dan Sehun.

Jongin menggendong Jonghun di atas pundaknya dan Sehun yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Jongin menakut nakuti Jonghun dengan berpura pura seolah olah ia akan menceburkan anaknya itu ke dalam sungai. Jongin dan Sehun tertawa melihat wajah ketakutan putra semata wayang mereka.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesekali bercanda dan tertawa. Mengundang decak kagum dan tatapan iri dari orang orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

" Jonghunah,, ayo kita lari dan tinggalkan eomma ", ajak Jongin pada Jonghun yang basih setia duduk di pundaknya

Jonghun mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya semangat, " Ne, ne, ayo appa, lari yang cepat ya supaya eomma tidak bisa mengejar kita "

"Hana, dul, set ", Jonghun menghitung. Dan setelah hitungan ketiga, Jongin berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang terkejut. Jonghun yang tampak sedikit bergoyan goyan di atas pundak Jongin tertawa lebar.

Sehun yang mulanya terkejut, berubah menyungginggkan senyum bahagia melihat kelakuan suami dan anaknya.

" Ya! Bagaimana kalian meninggalkan eomma eoh? ", teriaknya kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di balkon kamar hotel tempat ia menginap sambil menikmati pemandangan kota London yang tampak indah di malam hari karena kelap kelip cahaya lampu. Malam ini juga bulah begitu bulat dan bersinar terang. Entah, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Jongin dan Jonghun sudah terlelap dari tadi karena kelelahan terus berlari lari tadi.

Sehun memjamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin malam kota London. Bibirnya menyungginggkan senyum. Ia bahagia.

.

GREP

.

Sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, " Kenapa kau tidak tidur, eum? Kau tau angin malam tak bagus untuk kesehatan ", pemilik lengan kekar itu, Jongin, berbicara sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, " Ani. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Tak apa sekali sekali menikmati angin malam, Jongin "

" Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? ", Jongin bertanya sambil mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang istrinya itu.

Sehun menggeleng, " Ani. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka sudah menjadi istrimu dan berada di sini bersamamu dan juga Jonghun "

Wajah Jongin berubah sendu, " Apa kau menyesal? Menyesal telah menikah denganku? Apa kau menyesal telah menjadi istriku? "

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan sendu Jongin segera membalik tubuhnya menghadap pria itu tanpa melepaskan pelukan di pinggangnya.

" Hei,, bagaimana bisa ku bicara seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Kau tak lihat kau begitu bahagia menjadi istrimu? Menjadi ibu yang sempurnya karenamu dan Jonghun? Menjadi istrimu, menjadi ibu Jonghun adalah anugerah indah yang Tuhan berikan hanya untukku ", tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

" Aku hanya takut kau menyesal. Aku pernah pergi dulu. Aku takut kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku sepenuhnya ", Jongin berkata sendu

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia menyentuh pipi suaminya itu, " Aku takkan pernah bisa membencimu "

Jongin masih terdiam menatap wajah sang istri yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kedua lengannya masih setia memeluk Sehun.

" Kau tau kenapa Jonghun begitu mirip denganmu? ", tanya Sehun, Jongin menggeleng.

" Karena saat dia masih di dalam perutku, hal yang paling kuinginkan adalah kau ", jawab Sehun sambil menyentil hidung suaminya. Kemudian ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jongin.

" Kenapa aku begitu menginginkanmu sampai setiap hari saat Jonghun masih berada di dalalm perutku aku selalu memandangi fotomu? Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu ", Sehun berkata lembut tapi penuh makna.

Mata Jongin berkaca kaca mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa alasan Sehun mengapa Jonghun begitu mirip dengannya adalah karena hal itu.

Jongin mengukir senyum lembut, kemudian ia berkata, " Terima kasih. Terima kasih Sehuna, terima kasih tidak pernah membenciku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau jadi pendamping hidupku, ibu dari anakku. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kepercayaan dan kesempatan. Terima kasih, aku tak tahu, aku tak tahu, harus mengucapkan apa padamu. Aku tak tahu, apa jadinya aku tanpamu dan Jonghun "

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. Matanya menatap manik tajam suaminya yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

" Saranghae, Sehuna. Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae "

Sehun menyunggingkans senyum manis, " Nado Saranghae Jonginah "

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum manis satu sama lain. Matanya saling menatap penuh cinta. Kemudian Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun yang lengannya masih setia berada di lehernya mendekat lebih dekat dengannya mencium keningnya sayang. Kemudian ia menunduk, menatap wajah cantik istrinya lama. Lantas ia memiringkan kepalanya dan meraih bibir manis Sehun. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman dalam. Menyampaikan rasa cinta dan terima kasih yang begitu besar pada yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Hingga bulan berada tepat di atas kepala mereka, mereka masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Enggan untuk melepas satu sama lain. Sesekali mereka tersenyum. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Jonghun tersenyum dalam lelap di balik selimut birunya.

Yah, Jongin dan Sehun adalah kepingan puzzle yang ditakdirkan bersama untuk membentuk sebuah gambar. Dan Jonghun adalah bingkai puzzle itu. Menyatukan puzzle itu dalam satu tempat agar tak mudah terlepas dan dilepaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Ini beneran end ya :D

Setelah ini tidak akan ada sequel seriesnya lagi, saya nggak mau punya banyak utang sama readers.

Terima kaih untuk respond dan review yang sudah readers berikan. Saya senang sekali membaca review review dari kalian semua.

.

Saya dari awal menginginkan cerita ini jadi cerita yang ringan bahkan tanpa konflik sehingga bisa dibaca saat santai sambil minum teh ,, hehehe

.

Terima kasih atas saran yang sudah diberikan untuk saya. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu.

.

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih. See you in the next kaihun story :D


End file.
